Our special day
by nestcaskett
Summary: ¿Cómo te sentirías si el hombre de vida olvidara el día que cambió vuestras vidas?


**Our special day**

**Ligeramente AU.**

**Muy largo, lo sé. Pero darle una oportunidad. **

**Aclarar que las partes en cursiva tratan momentos del pasado. **

Kate apaga la alarma de su móvil, la cual había programado el día anterior para que sonara una hora antes de la hora habitual a la que solía levantarse Rick. Quería sorprenderle con el desayuno, ya que siempre se encargaba él.

Realmente no había dormido mucho debido a la emoción que sentía por este nuevo día. Un día especial para ellos. Hoy es su quinto aniversario.

Se deshizo lentamente del abrazo de su marido, se puso una camisa de él y salió en puntas de pie del dormitorio.

Cuando llego a la cocina empezó a abrir armarios para ver lo que tenía, y una vez que tuvo pensado el menú se coloca los auriculares de su iPop y comienza a moverse bailando por toda la cocina, sacando ingredientes y cacharros.

Está tan ensimismada en que toda la comida le quede bien y en la música que no se da cuenta de que Rick la observa y se asusta cuando siente su agarre en la cintura. Se quita los auriculares y se gira para encontrarse con él.

-Hey…te has levantado antes- se impulsa con los pies para alcanzar los labios de él.

-Lo sé. Cierta señorita me ha despertado con sus cantos- le lanza una mirada acusatoria.

-Ups…perdona amor- vuelve a darle un beso.

Se quedan mirando en silencio. Un silencio que hace años se volvió cómodo y en el que se lo dicen todo con los ojos.

-Me encanta verte tan feliz- le acaricia la mejilla- y me gusta pensar que yo tengo parte de culpa en esa felicidad.

-Tienes toda la culpa, escritor- se vuelven a besar, esta vez más prolongadamente. –Vamos, siéntate. Te he preparado el desayuno.

-Ya veo ¿A qué se debe esta agradable sorpresa?

-Hoy es un día especial- le mira con complicidad, pero los ojos de Rick no reflejan lo mismo.

-¿A si? ¿Por qué?- dice mientras mastica una tira de bacon.

No puede haberse olvidado, piensa Kate. Le mira fijamente, intentando descubrir si está de broma. Pero le ve con una tranquilidad pasmosa.

De broma o no, Kate no tiene intención de recordárselo. No quiere intervenir. Si finalmente lo recuerda quiere que sea por él mismo. Prefiere que no lo recuerde antes que estar lanzándole indirectas todo el día.

-Por nada…quería decir que va a ser un gran día…lo presiento.

-Sí, yo también.

El silencio que se vuelve a instalar entre ellos se rompe con una pedorreta de la botella de sirope, que Kate está utilizando para terminar el plato de Rick.

-Ten- se lo coloca enfrente de él y espera su reacción.

-¡Vaya!- se entusiasma tanto como un niño con un juguete nuevo. –Es la súper tortita feliz. Sólo la hago en fechas señaladas o cuando hay buenas noticias que dar. ¿Cuál de las dos opciones es?

Otra puñalada en el corazón.

-Ninguna…simplemente quise hacértela, además, tu siempre me la haces a mí.

-Que detalle. Te quiero- se eleva por encima de la encimera para darle un beso.

Kate sigue físicamente presente en la cocina, pero su mente está en un aparte, donde no para de pensar en el lapsus de Rick.

Ella nunca podría olvidar el momento en el que le conoció. A partir de ahí su vida cambió. Comenzó a sonreír más y aprendió a ver el lado bueno de las cosas. Rick la hizo mejor persona.

Este olvido no la hace dudar del amor que Rick siente por ella, es más, desde el primer día le había demostrado cuanto la amaba en repetidas ocasiones. Pero si la hacía dudar de que, tal vez, aquel día no significa tanto para él como para ella.

A veces recordaba una frase de una de sus películas favoritas: "lo mejor que te puede suceder es que ames y seas correspondido", y se reía al pensar que con Rick le había tocado la lotería.

Sin acordarse o no, hoy Kate quiere pasar un rato romántico con su marido.

-Oye, he pensado que esta noche podríamos ir a cenar fuera o al cine.

-No puedo. Lo siento, cariño.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es noche de videojuegos en casa de Mike.

-Espera…la noche de videojuegos son los viernes.

-Ya, pero el viernes Mike se va a ver a sus suegros, asique la hemos pasado a hoy.

-Amm.

Si ahora la llamaran y le dijeran que el regalo de Rick aún no estaba listo, tendría en claro que hoy no iba a ser su mejor día.

-Si quieres mañana vamos al teatro. Me han dicho que estrenan una obra que ha recibido buenas críticas.

-Bueno…vale- tira el paño de cocina y sale de ahí algo resentida.

-¿No desayunas conmigo?

-No tengo apetito- le dice sin mirarle y sin parar su camino hacia el dormitorio.

Tras una ducha, la cual la ayuda a relajarse, se maquilla ligeramente, se viste, coge su maletín y, por último, se mira al espejo para darse el visto bueno.

Al salir se encuentra a Rick en su despacho.

-Me marcho. Me esperan en el bufete. ¿Estarás aquí toda la mañana?

-Si. Voy atrasado con el último borrador y me tengo que poner las pilas- la acompaña hasta la puerta. -¿Vendrás para comer?

-No lo sé. Ya te diré algo, ¿vale?- le da un beso rápido. –Adiós.

-Adiós.

Beckett siempre ha agradecido la media hora que tarda en llegar a su trabajo. Le da tiempo a cambiarse el chip de esposa a abogada. Pero hoy, más que nunca, le cuesta cambiar ese chip. Coge el expediente del caso que lleva y lo estudia para prepararse la reunión y en un intento de olvidar, por un rato, su vida de puertas para dentro. No levanta la cabeza del expediente y de forma automática sus pasos la llevan hasta su planta y su despacho, donde la espera Lanie, su mejor amiga y compañera.

-Chica, ¿dónde estabas? Te esperan en la sala de reuniones.

-Lo siento, Lan. Me he entretenido en casa.

-Ya, claro. Querrás decir que te ha entretenido en la cama, ¿eh?- la mira con cara pícara mientras le da unos codazos.

-Ojala hubiera sido eso- deja algunas cosas sobre su mesa y con la misma rapidez que entra sale, con Lanie pisándole los talones.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Os habéis peleado?

-Déjalo, Lanie- es lo último que le dice antes de cerrar la puerta en sus narices.

Al terminar la reunión, Kate sale agotada y con dolor de cabeza, pero satisfecha de haber conseguido un acuerdo entre las dos partes y de que el caso no llegue a los tribunales.

No lleva ni medio minuto en su despacho cuando recibe la visita de Lanie.

-Cuéntame.

-¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?

-Tom lo hace todo por mí.

-¿El becario?

-Está loco por mí y hace cualquier cosa que le pido.

Está preparada para replicarle cuando su móvil comienza a sonar.

-Beckett…genial…de acuerdo…gracias. Adiós.

Sonríe al colgar y piensa que, a pesar de todo, las cosas pueden salir bien. Un acto positivo es lo que necesitaba.

-¿Quién era?

-Hice un encargo y me han avisado para ir recogerlo- cuando Lanie va a volver a preguntar con su habitual curiosidad, Kate levanta la mano para callarla. –Te lo contaré todo en la comida, te lo prometo. Ahora déjame trabajar, por favor.

-Está bien, chica. Te tomo la palabra.

Cuando Lanie se hubo marchado, Kate se recostó en la silla y cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos se fijó en la foto de su luna de miel. Era un selfie. En ella salía Rick abrazándola por los hombros, ambos con gafas de sol, ella con un sombrero panamá y tenían la arena blanca y el agua cristalina a sus espaldas. Se prometieron que algún día volverían allí.

A mediodía, Kate abandona su despacho para ir a recoger el regalo de Castle.

-¿La comida sigue en pie?- le pregunta Lanie cuando pasa por su mesa.

-Sí. Nos vemos en Remy's.

No hay gente cuando entra en la relojería, por lo que la atienden enseguida. El gerente le saca su encargo y Kate lo observa detenidamente. Es perfecto. Lee la dedicatoria que mandó inscribir en el reverso del reloj, pasa el dedo por ahí y recuerda el momento. Paga lo debido y se marcha de ahí dándole las gracias al gerente. Ya en la calle, decide coger un taxi para llegar a la comida con Lanie.

Al entrar en el local se queda en la entrada, buscándola. La localiza en una de las mesas del fondo.

-Hola, Lan

-Hola, chica. ¿Estás más relajada?

-Sí.

-¿Ya puedes contarme todo?

-Sí.

-Bien. ¿Vienes de recoger el encargo ese que me has dicho?

Sabiendo que después de su sí ella le va a preguntar que de qué se trata, Kate se limita a sacar el estuche que contiene el reloj y lo desliza por la mesa hasta Lanie. Esta lo abre y se queda asombrada.

-Un Rolex. Te ha debido de costar un pastón.

-Un Rolex de 1960 para ser exactos y, sí, no ha sido barato- la chica continua contemplando el objeto, por lo que Kate sigue hablando. –Es mi regalo de aniversario para Rick.

-Creía que vuestro aniversario era en junio.

-El de boda sí. Hoy es del día en que nos conocimos.

-¿Llevas la cuenta de eso?- la mira perpleja.

-Es una cursilada, lo sé. Pero para mí es importante. Él es lo más importante de mi vida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?- le devuelve el estuche y Kate lo guarda.

-Cinco años. Tres estuvimos de novios y dos llevamos casados- en la última palabra mira su anillo.

-Dime, ¿cómo os conocisteis? Nunca me has contado vuestra historia.

Kate mira al infinito con una sonrisa tonta en la cara mientras recopila cada momento de ese día antes de contarle a Lanie.

-Fue en un bar…- comienza a decir.

XXX

_La Guarida es un bar céntrico, pero a pesar de su buena localización no tiene mucha clientela. Siempre están los clientes leales. Esto le hace tener un ambiente agradable, perfecto para juntarse con los amigos o para una cita informal. _

_Ahí se encuentra Kate con su grupo de compañeros, con los que está de prácticas en un bufete. _

_-¿Te has fijado en el chico del laptop?- le pregunta Maddie, la otra chica del grupo. _

_-Sí. Me he fijado en él al entrar- gira la cabeza para mirarle. _

_-Es muy guapo, ¿no crees?_

_-Mmm- asiente. _

_-Ve a hablar con él._

_-¿Qué? No. _

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Emm…Eh…Míralo. Está muy concentrado. No quiero ir y romperle su burbuja._

_-No digas tonterías. Ve e invítale a una copa- la empuja hasta hacerla levantar. _

_A medio camino Kate se detiene al ver a dos tipos forzudos, ambos calvos y con muchos tatuajes, pararse frente a la mesa del chico y empezar a increparle que esa es su mesa. El muchacho se niega a dejarla justificando que él llego primero y que no vio que estuviera reservada. Razones suficientes para terminar de cabrear a aquellos pandilleros, que le cogen de las solapas de la chaqueta, levantándolo a la fuerza. Sin tener suficiente, le pegan un puñetazo y lo dejan tirado en el suelo. Habrían seguido ensañándose con él sino llega a ser por la intervención del barman, que los amenaza con llamar a la policía. Antes de marcharse le lanzar su portátil al pecho._

_-¿Estás bien?- le pregunta Kate cuando se arrodilla a su lado. _

_Los grandes ojos azules del muchacho encandilan a Kate, que no deja de mirarlos. Los ojos avellana de ella tampoco pasas desapercibidos para él. _

_Kate lo agarra del brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse._

_-Permíteme- coge un trapo de la barra y se lo coloca en la nariz. Es entonces cuando el chico se da cuenta de que sangra por la nariz. –No la tienes rota. Estará sangrando un rato y te quedara un moratón._

_-Gracias…_

-Kate.

_-Gracias Kate. Yo soy Richard- dice con una sonrisa y extiende su mano. Beckett acepta el saludo._

_-Encantada- le devuelve la sonrisa. _

_-Bueno Kate, déjame invitarte a una copa para agradecerte tu ayuda- retira un asiento de la barra, invitándola a sentarse. _

_No rechaza el gesto y se sienta. Y entre risas y más copas pasa la noche._

_XXX_

-Esa es nuestra historia_._

-Típica, pero bonita. Oye, yo no tengo mucha experiencia en esto de los aniversarios, pero ¿no deberías estar más ilusionada?

-Lo estaba, pero resulta que Rick no se acuerda.

-Oh, joder. Que putada. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Nada.

-¿Cómo que nada? Tendrías que…

-¡Lanie! Llevo toda la mañana pensando en eso…ya veré lo que hago, ¿vale?- la mira duramente y la otra chica levanta las manos dando a entender que no va a volver a sacar el tema. –Me vuelvo al trabajo- deja unos billetes sobre la mesa y se marcha.

El resto de la tarde pasa lento y sin novedades, por lo que Kate puede regresar un poco antes a casa. De camino mira la hora y deduce que Castle ya se habrá ido y estará en casa de Mike. No va a cocinar solo para ella, asique entra a un chino y se lleva unos rollitos.

Al entrar en casa, deja el maletín y la americana en el mueble de la entrada. Con las luces de fuera el apartamento se ve lo suficiente, por lo que no enciende ninguna luz. Se extraña al ver el comedor iluminado.

Se aproxima y al correr la puerta se sorprende al ver a Rick inclinado sobre la mesa, perfecta y elegantemente decorada, encendiendo unas velas.

-Rick.

-Hey…hola, cariño…me has pillado con las manos en la masa.

Kate sigue mirando todo a su alrededor, asombrada. Se fija en el jarrón con tulipanes azules, sus flores favoritas.

-Feliz aniversario- dice él. Rodea la mesa hasta llegar a donde está ella. Beckett sonríe, se tapa la cara con las manos y comienza a sollozar. –No, no, no, Kate. Por favor, no llores- le aparta las manos y la obliga a mirarle cogiéndola del mentón.

-Creía que te habías olvidado.

-Jamás podría olvidarme del día en que entraste en mi vida.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo fingiste?

-Quería que pensaras eso para que cuando regresaras a casa la sorpresa fuera mayor.

-Pues lo has conseguido- le pega un golpe en el hombro.

-Auch- ambos ríen y entrelazan sus manos. –¿Cenamos?

Tras una cena muy animada, Castle y Beckett pasan al salón. Continúan charlando mientras comparten un helado. Kate se estira por encima del sofá y coge la bolsa de la tienda, de la cual saca el estuche del reloj y se lo pasa a Rick.

-¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo.

Al hacerlo, el escritor se queda paralizado. Lo mira fijamente y sus ojos se empiezan a humedecer. Lo toca suavemente, como si tuviera miedo de romperlo. Intenta decir algo, pero es como si es objeto se hubiera tragado todas sus palabras.

-¿Te gusta?

-Gustarme es poco…Dios mío, Kate…es…esto es…-se echa sobre ella y la besa.

-Mira en el reverso.

Lo saca de su sitio y le da la vuelta.

-Por nuestros nuevos comienzos- lee y la mira cómplice. –Perfecta dedicatoria.

XXX

_Rick le pide al barman que les deje la botella, y una de las veces que rellena el vaso de Kate ella se fija en su reloj. _

_-Richard, tu reloj. Se ha roto._

_-No, joder. Maldita sea- lo desabrocha y se lo acerca al oído. –No voy a poder arreglarlo. _

_-¿Tiene valor sentimental?_

_-Perteneció a mi padre._

_-Lo siento mucho._

_-No importa. Ahora tiene un valor añadido._

_-¿Cuál?_

_-Para mí, la vida se basa en comienzos. Pues creo que este reloj, al romperse, marca la hora exacta del comienzo de algo importante. _

_-¿Algo importante como qué?_

_-Como…algo entre tú y yo. Nuestro comienzo._

_-Me gusta tu teoría…y la apoyo- se inclina hacia a él y le da un suave beso en los labios. _

XXX

-Ahora me da vergüenza darte mi regalo.

-¿Por qué?

-No tiene comparación con el tuyo.

-No seas tonto. Dámelo.

-Está bien- se lo saca del bolsillo de los pantalones y se lo tiende.

-¿Una memoria USB?

-No te asustes. El regalo está dentro, pero tienes que prometerme que lo abrirás cuando estés sola.

-Prometido.

Se besan intensamente. El amor da paso a la pasión. Se quitan las camisas mutuamente y el resto de la ropa crea un camino hacia la habitación.

Después de hacer el amor lenta y delicadamente, Kate se queda refugiada en los brazos de su marido. Cuando siente la profunda y acompasada respiración de él, se desliza despacio de la cama. Se muere de curiosidad por saber cuál es su regalo y no quiere esperar a estar solo.

Pasa al estudio de Rick y conecta la memoria a su portátil. Se muerde el labio al ver que se trata de un video. Le da a reproducir y desde el minuto uno empieza a llorar. De fondo suena la canción de ambos mientras fotos y videos de los últimos cinco años se van sucediendo. Sus primeras citas, su primer viaje juntos, primera cena con los padres, la proposición, la boda, la luna de miel…

-¿Te ha gustado?- una voz a su espalda la sobresalta. Se gira y lo ve con el pelo despeinado y con solo los pantalones de pijama.

-Pues claro que me ha gustado. Es precioso- se abraza al cuello de él y le besa.

-¿Y la casa?- señala la pantalla, donde ha quedado fija la última foto del video.

-Sí, también.

-Me alegro, porque es nuestra.

-¿Nuestra?

-Sí. La he comprado. Es nuestra casa de verano- Beckett no sabe que decir. –Es perfecta, Kate. Es muy espaciosa y tiene habitaciones para toda la familia; tus padres, mi madre e incluso para los niños.

-¿Los niños?

-Sí…y podemos poner una zona de juegos en el jardín…oye, ya sé que dices que no es el momento y que no estás preparada, pero no puedo evitar pensar en el futuro.

-Rick…- le acaricia el pecho para ganar tiempo para encontrar las palabras. –Creo que es el momento y puede que no esté preparada, pero sé que contigo a mi lado será más fácil.

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-Intentémoslo- dice con una gran sonrisa.

Castle la agarra de los muslos y la sube a su cintura. Camina con ella de vuelta al dormitorio. Vuelven a hacer el amor, esta vez con la ilusión de un nuevo comienzo en sus vidas.


End file.
